kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts Manga
The Kingdom Hearts manga is an adaptation of the Kingdom Hearts video game series. List of Manga ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' The Kingdom Hearts Final Mix manga is based off of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. The Final Mix editions contain all of the content from the original Kingdom Hearts manga, with the addition of two exclusive chapters. The series was released in a three volume omnibus in Japan by Gangan Comics, and later translated into a two volume omnibus by Yen Press. These, and the Tokyopop Kingdom Hearts editions, are the only in the series that were printed to read left-to-right like a traditional English comic. ;Japanese Edition Covers KH FM Manga Vol1.jpg|Volume 1 KH FM Manga Vol2.jpg|Volume 2 KH FM Manga Vol3.jpg|Volume 3 ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' The Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories manga is based off of the spin-off game, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. The series was released in two volumes in Japan by Gangan Comics and later translated into English by Tokyopop prior to losing the rights to the series. Yen Press later gained the rights to the manga and re-released both volumes as a single omnibus. ;Japanese Edition Covers Kingdom Hearts COM JP Cover v1.jpg|Volume 1 Kingdom Hearts COM JP Cover v2.jpg|Volume 2 ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' The Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days manga is based off of the spin-off game, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. The series was released in five volumes in Japan by Gangan Comics and later translated into English by Yen Press. ;Japanese Edition Covers KHDays Manga Vol1.jpg|Volume 1 KHDays Manga Vol2.png|Volume 2 Kn-358-2-manga-cover-3.png|Volume 3 KHD Volume 4.png|Volume 4 KHD Volume 5.png|Volume 5 ''Kingdom Hearts II'' The Kingdom Hearts II manga is based off of the second game, Kingdom Hearts II. The series was released as ten volumes in Japan by Gangan Comics. The first two volumes were originally translated into English by Tokyopop before they lost rights to it. The volumes were then re-released and the series completed as a four volume omnibus by Yen Press. ;Japanese Edition Covers Kingdom Hearts II Manga 1.png|Volume 1 Kingdom Hearts II Manga 2.png|Volume 2 KHII Manga Vol3.jpg|Volume 3 KHII Manga Vol4.jpg|Volume 4 KHII Manga Vol5.jpg|Volume 5 KHII Manga Volume 6.png|Volume 6 KHII Volume 7.png|Volume 7 Kingdom Hearts II Manga 8.png|Volume 8 Kingdom Hearts II Manga 9.png|Volume 9 Kingdom Hearts II Manga 10.png|Volume 10 ''Kingdom Hearts III'' The Kingdom Hearts III manga is based off of the third game, Kingdom Hearts III. The series is currently ongoing and being simultaneously released by Gangan Comics in Japan and Yen Press in English. Gallery ;Promo Art KHIII Manga Wallpaper.jpg KHIII Amano GanGan File.png Cancelled ''Kingdom Hearts'' Tokyopop Edition The series was translated into 4 volumes by Tokyopop. Although the series translation was completed, the production of the manga was cancelled due to Tokyopop losing the rights to it. Yen Press later gained the rights to the series, but did not re-publish the original manga. Yen Press instead released the translation of Kingdom Hearts Final Mix editions that include all chapters from the original manga. KingdomHearts-manga cover.jpg|Volume 1 KHMangaVol2.jpg|Volume 2 KHMangaVol3.jpg|Volume 3 KHMangaVol4.jpg|Volume 4 ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Tokyopop Edition The series was released into 2 volumes by Tokyopop. It was later discontinued due to Tokyopop losing rights. Yen Press later gained the rights to the manga and re-released both volumes as a single omnibus. KHCoMcover1.jpg|Volume 1 CoMMangaVol2.jpg|Volume 2 ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Tokyopop Edition After the release of 2 volumes, Tokyopop lost the rights to the series and Kingdom Hearts II was never completed by them. Yen Press later gained the rights to the manga, re-released these 2 volumes and completed the series. KHII-Manga Cover.jpg|Volume 1 KH2MangaVol2.jpg|Volume 2 Gallery Kingdom Hearts Manga 10th Aniversary Wallpaper.png|10th Anniversary Wallpaper Trivia *In the Kingdom Hearts CoM manga, in the bottom of the screens that Marluxia is using to monitor Sora is written Nomura, obviously referring to last name of the director of Kingdom Hearts, Tetsuya Nomura. *The CoM manga also features Nomura Fried Chicken. *In the 358/2 Days manga, Hayner, Pence, and Olette are seen at an ice cream stand called Nomura Dairy. *Curse words are much more prevalent in the manga series than they are in the games. Characters that curse in the manga include Axel, Captain Hook, Hades and Sora. fr:Kingdom Hearts (Série de mangas) de:Kingdom Hearts Manga Category:Merchandise Category:Kingdom Hearts series